1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headset devices and more particularly pertains to a new headset device for positioning headphones adjacent to the ears of a wearer of the headphones without the use of a headband.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headset devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,171 describes an earpiece which is extendable around the back of an earlobe for positioning of a speaker adjacent to the ear. Another type of headset device is U.S. Des. Patent No. 403,681 having a band which is positioned around the back of the head and also includes a earpiece which is positionable around the lobe of an ear for holding a speaker adjacent to the ear. These types of devices are not comfortable to wear due to their rigid materials and because the speaker moves if the earpiece moves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,619 includes a headband which is adjustable for positioning headphone in positions adjacent to the ears of the wearer of the headband. Headbands are not preferred because they can lead to headaches and migraines for those who are required to wear them through a work day.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that supports headphones adjacent to the ears of the person using the headphones and does so without a headband and in a manner that is comfortable to the user.